


Meet The Parents

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Mama Eve, Mama Villanelle, Minor Violence, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Eve and Villanelle’s daughter brings her boyfriend to meet them and Villanelle reacts in a rather violent way.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tweets I made on Twitter!   
> @wxterisspicy on Twitter.

Alexia Astankova was furious with her mother Villanelle. She could not even look at her without anger rising within her. Alexia was her own person and she knew that she was a good person who cared about others. The girl knew that her Mama V killed people for a living and she knew that she was a psychopath but she was a very good Mama Villanelle like her Mama Eve. For now, Alexia just could not stand Villanelle. 

It all started when she brought her new boyfriend named Charlie over to meet her mothers. Charlie was from Liverpool who was studying in London and happened to be in the same course as Alexia. Eve adored Charlie and found him to be a good man for her daughter but on the other hand, Villanelle was a whole different story.

Villanelle looked at him like he was a target. She knew he was harmless but she hated how Alexia was sitting next to him at the dinner table. Villanelle loved her daughter immensely and she was finding it hard that she was having the full attention of a boy from her teaching class.

She ignored it at first but her urges to put a knife to a man‘s throat and intimidate him was returning after five years. It was back, stronger than ever. Instinctively, Villanelle went to the kitchen under the guise of cleaning up. Alexia and Charlie offered to help but Villanelle told them to sit down with Eve.

The urge was flowing like hot lava through her veins as she tried to ignore the feeling but it was overtaking her. Hearing Charlie’s Scouse accent from the dining room was it for her.

Villanelle put the plates in the sink before grabbing the kitchen knife that was in the knife block. She marched from the kitchen into the dining room, Alexia’s eyes widened when she saw her mother carrying a knife and going over to Charlie. 

“Mama, no! Put that knife down!” Alexia yelled, scared of what her Mama was going to do to her boyfriend.

“Oksana! Put that knife down, please!” Eve yelled, Alexia was beginning to cry and yell as she begged her Mama to not kill Charlie.

Villanelle grabbed Charlie by his neck, knocking the chair down and pinning him against the wall of the dining room. Charlie’s brown eyes were wide in fear as he looked at his girlfriend’s mother while clawing at her hand on his neck to breath. 

“Mrs Astankova, please let me go. I haven’t done anything wrong, please.” Charlie begged Villanelle to let go of his neck. Eve was trying to wrestle with her wife to let go of Charlie but Villanelle was stronger.

“Why are you with my daughter?” Villanelle growled at him with the knife pressing at his throat. Charlie’s eyes went wider than ever as he felt the knife pressing into his throat. Alexia was screaming loudly as she tried to get Villanelle off him with Mama Eve.

“Mama, let go of Charlie!!” Alexia screamed, her face bright red with tears streaming down her face while seeing that there was a knife pressed to her boyfriend’s throat.

“I like your daughter very much. She makes me smile every day. I’m never putting my hand on her, never going to hurt her. Please let go of my throat.” Charlie swallowed as he begged Villanelle to let go of his throat. He quickly glanced to see Alexia looking so distressed with Eve trying to get the knife off her wife.

Finally, Alexia and Eve pushed Villanelle down to the ground where Eve wrestled with her taller wife to get the knife off her. Charlie leaned back against the wall, gasping for his breath with his hand on his neck. Alexia was crying as she held onto him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alexia muttered as she looked at Charlie’s neck. She loved the boy but she hated her Mama V right now for what she did to him. 

“No, it’s okay. I need to go now.” Charlie said calmly but Eve could see that he was trembling like a leaf after being pinned to the wall with his neck in the hands of an ex-assassin.

“I’m so sorry, Charlie. Will I see you tomorrow?” Alexia whimpered once again, holding onto Charlie’s hands.

“Yeah, of course I will. I love you, Alex. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Charlie gave her a soft but reassuring smile before giving a kiss on her forehead.

“WHAT THE FUCK, MAMA?” Alexia bellowed at Villanelle who was now sitting at the table, staring down. Eve was angry at her wife but her heart broke for Alexia to see her like this.

“WHY WOULD YOU PUT A FUCKING KNIFE TO CHARLIE’S THROAT?!” She continued to yell at Mama V who was flinching while realising what she had done.

“You know what, I have to go now. I fucking can’t stand you right now.” Alexia said as she took a deep breath before wiping away tears. She grabbed her denim jacket and bag to head for Charlie’s house. Her brown curly locks bounced as Alex turned to Mama Eve while ignoring her other Mama.

“Darling.. Please don’t go.. Please!” Villanelle looked up to her daughter with tears in her eyes, her heart wrenching when Alexia wouldn’t look at her. Eve gave a ‘Don’t you dare’ glare at her.

“I have to go, Mama Eve. I can’t be in the same place as Mama V right now. I’m going to Charlie’s.” Alexia said quietly before leaving.

Then, Alexia was gone. Villanelle had her hands on her forehead as she sobbed. She knew that she did the wrong thing here and had made Eve and Alexia angry with her.

“I’m going to clean up and I’m going to bed. You can stay in the spare room.” Eve quietly said as she began to tidy up the dining room before going to the kitchen. She was angry at Villanelle for what she did to their daughter’s boyfriend. 

Eve went to bed and Villanelle didn’t sleep a wink all night. Instead, she just cried. 


	2. Two

The next day, Alexia came back to have a shower and go to university. Villanelle was in the kitchen, regretting what she did to poor Charlie who was innocent. 

Eve could see the emotional turmoil that Villanelle was going through over what happened last night at the dinner table. Charlie didn’t deserve to have a knife put to his throat. Eve knew that he was a good person who unfortunately experienced the bad side of Villanelle. She wouldn’t be surprised if Charlie broke up with Alexia. Not everyone could handle the good and the bad side of Villanelle.

Alexia was out of the shower and was in the kitchen for some breakfast made by Villanelle. The ex-assassin had made Alexia her favourite breakfast of bacon and eggs in a roll but Alexia didn’t look at her. She ate it and went on her way after she kissed Eve goodbye without acknowledging Villanelle.

“You have some making up to do, Oksana.” Eve said as she sipped her coffee in front of Villanelle at the kitchen counter.

“I know, Eve.” Villanelle murmured quietly, trying to will her tears away. Eve hated seeing Villanelle emotional but she knew that she deserved it.

“Okay. I love you but I’m very disappointed in your behaviour last night. You need to say sorry to our girl now.” Eve reminded her which Villanelle nodded in acceptance. She was disgusted at herself. Since she stopped working as an international assassin in order to work for MI6, Villanelle had promised Eve that she would try and be a good person for her and Alexia.

“Yes Eve. I do not like her not talking to me.” Villanelle said once again.

“You deserved that. Charlie is a good guy and she loves him.” Eve sighed before she put her coat on. 

“Yes.” The assassin nodded in acceptance once again. She kissed her wife on the cheek before Eve went to work for the day.

Thankfully, Villanelle was on her day off from work so colleagues wouldn’t ask her why she was so down in the dumps. Wendy, Karen and Helen didn’t need to know that Villanelle put a knife to her daughter’s boyfriend’s throat.

As she stood at the counter with her brown eyes staring at the fruit bowl, Villanelle realised that chocolate chip cupcakes would help her apologise to Alexia.

Villanelle got the ingredients out and went to work on baking Alexia’s favourite cupcakes.

After two hours of baking and cooking, the cupcakes were done and Villanelle had made the white icing. She decided to write ‘I’m sorry, darling’ on the cupcakes. 

Villanelle was missing the smile on Alexia’s face and the special hug she would give her Mama when she would come home after the day. She was a mother and she loved being a mother with Eve. Last night, she had failed Alexia as a mother and possibly scared away a person who made her daughter happy.

She put the cupcakes into a container before putting on her puffy coat on. Under the coat, Villanelle was wearing a striped long-sleeved top with skinny jeans and her new balance sneakers. Her honey blonde hair tied back with a snakeskin hairband.

Villanelle made her way to the university where Alexia went. She knew that she had a lecture in the morning with a two hour break in the middle before her tutorial. The blonde woman sat down on a row of seats outside of the lecture room to wait for Alexia.

Soon, young people came pouring out of the room and a head of curly brown hair was amongst them. Alexia saw her mother holding a container in front of her. She rolled her eyes and tried to contain a smile at her Mama V.

“Mama?” Alexia was confused at the tall blonde woman who was hunched over a container.

“Hello darling.” Villanelle looked up, her face brightened with joy when Alexia spoke to her for the first time since last night.

“What are you doing here?” Alexia asked while having her hands in her pockets of her tracksuit.

“I-I came to apologise for last night. You know, putting a knife to Charlie’s throat.” Villanelle sheepishly said with her daughter’s brown eyes on her. Alexia was the spitting image of her Mama V but she was the softer version of her.

“Did you make choc chip cupcakes?” Alexia said after she smelled the freshly baked cupcakes on her Mama’s lap. Villanelle opened the container for her daughter to see. The ‘I’m sorry, darling’ icing was on each cupcake. Alexia chuckled a little at her Mama’s way of apologising but she wanted to know why she put a knife to Charlie’s throat.

“Yes Alexia, I did.” Villanelle sighed with a weary smile on her delicate features. Her brown eyes were sad. 

“Mama..” Alexia said before adding her question.

“Why did you put a knife to Charlie’s throat? Why?”

“I felt threatened by him. I don’t want you to be hurt by him or any other man in your life.” Villanelle swallowed at the honesty of her daughter’s question that she had to tell her the truth. She didn’t want Alexia to be abused at the hands of a man like Anatolj Astankov.

“Mama, Charlie’s harmless. He’s a sweet boy and I love him.” Alexia saw the reason why Villanelle behaved the way she did last night. She had heard stories of her father abusing her before he was killing and she became an assassin for the Twelve. She understood. 

“I know, I can see that. I just made a mistake last night and I understand you are angry at me.” Villanelle said, tears were threatening to spill from her cat-like eyes in front of her daughter. Alexia sighed when she put her mother’s hand into her own hand and gently squeezed it.

“I was but I hated being angry at you. I cried when I stayed at Charlie’s house.” Alexia said as she held her mother’s hand. Villanelle wiped away a tear before Alexia wrapped her in a deep hug. Villanelle sighed in relief that she was back to talking to her baby. 

“Are you and Charlie still together?” Villanelle wondered about the boy her daughter was seeing. She regretted that she scared him off but Alexia saw through her.

“Yeah Mama, we’re still good. He was asking for you.” Alexia smiled as she spoke about Charlie. 

“Oh?” Villanelle’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. She was truly surprised with the boy from Liverpool.

“Charlie knows who you are and he’s not afraid of you. Charlie wants to know you.” Alexia added with a happy smile on her delicate facial features as she had an arm around her Mama V.

“I thought he would be afraid of me and leave you.” The blonde woman looked away when she spoke. Alexia chuckled once again.

“No Mama, this is why he’s a good guy. He looks past the exterior of people and finds the good in them.” The girl said with a positive tone. Villanelle smiled and knew she had to give Charlie a chance. 

“Here’s Charlie.” Alexia looked up to see a brown-haired boy with gentle brown eyes and a sweet smile on his face.

“Hi Mrs Astankova.” Charlie greeted Villanelle before leaning down to give his girlfriend’s mother a hug. He was showing her that he forgave her for the knife incident.

Charlie helped Villanelle up from the seat and carried the box of cupcakes as the three of them walked through the university campus. Villanelle was now adoring the boy that her daughter was seeing. Eve was right, Charlie from Liverpool was a good guy. 


End file.
